


Bottom Keith Week 2019

by istan1explodyboi9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith Week 2019, Everyone is of age, Keith gets WRECKED, M/M, Multi, Other, eighteen and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istan1explodyboi9/pseuds/istan1explodyboi9
Summary: It's bottom Keith week uwu1/28-2/3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are randomized by a number generator
> 
> It's gonna be a mix of Klance and Sheith btw

Day 1: 1/28

Prompts: Spontaneous Sex/Outdoors/Choking

Pairing: Klance

 

 

Keith wasn’t sure if the spinning he was experiencing was from the lack of oxygen or the pleasure of Lance’s cock pounding into him. Grass and branches pressed into him, feeling it in his hair.

The trail was just over there, and even though they were hidden behind a bush, obscured from view, the slightest noise could bring someone to them, discovering them. They’d been on a walk, enjoying the day, when Lance had yanked him behind the tree and before he even had a chance to ask what was going on, Lance had him pinned, grinding his erection against him.

With movements stemmed by moments where they couldn’t wait, impatience pushing them, Lance pulled his jeans down to pool around one ankle, his boxers following shortly after. He pushed his shirt up as high as he could, running his fingers down his chest and stomach.

Lance pressed between his legs, rubbing the tip of cock over his cunt. Keith groaned, trying to push back, get his cock inside him. Voices came along the path, as Keith let out a soft moan. His hand wrapped around Keith’s throat, squeezing, effectively shutting him up.

Black dots danced along his vision, and he felt his cock twitch with pleasure. Once the voices left the trail, Lance loosened his hold, and Keith took a deep breath, then another. He pulled a silver packet from his back pocket, opening it with his teeth. Squeezing, lube poured out onto Lance’s cock, and he rubbed it up and down till completely covered.

His hand pressed between Keith’s ass, pressing and prodding his cunt. Keith writhed and moaned, his fingers digging up dirt from the ground as Lance slowly pushed his fingers in. His fingers moved into a scissoring motion, spreading his hole open, sending a thrill of pleasure at the stretch.

After a few minutes of prep, Lance pulled his hand away, leaving Keith almost sobbing. Gripping Keith’s hip with one hand, and the other on his throat, Lance pressed the tip in, teasing. Keith let out a little whine, begging for his cock.

With a grin, Lance shoved all the way in, sheathed in his twitching cunt to the hilt. The motion dragged a cry of pleasure from Keith, his hand on Lance’s thigh, nails digging. He shifted his position as he got comfortable, sending a moan from Keith.

Lance pulled out part-way, and thrusted, filling him up again. Keith groaned, then choked a little as Lance squeezed his throat again, cutting off his groan. His thrusts picked up speed and pace, thrusting in and out of him, the squelching of lube the only noise.

“You like that, huh? Like your pretty ass getting fucked where anyone could hear you, easily find us. You like the idea of getting caught, don’t you?”

Keith didn’t answer, just lifted his hips higher, changing the position of Lance’s cock in him, just barely hitting his prostate. Lance grinned, sliding his hand up his stomach and chest, rolling his left nipple between his fingers.

“You want me to cum in your ass, hmmm? Fill you up with my seed?”

Lance released his throat, grabbing both hips and pounding into him, his body rocking with the movement. Keith mewled, his head tipped back. His hands grabbed at Lance’s arms, a noise of neediness escaping his throat.

Each thrust hit his prostate, again and again, sending Keith spiraling at the sensation. Pre-cum dripped from Keith’s cock onto his stomach. He was so hard and so close to coming. Lance always fucked him right, gave it to him hard.

“Lance, Lance, _Lance_ — I’m coming—”

Lance wrapped his hand around his throat, squeezing, thrusting, pistoning in and out of his hole. As soon as Keith started seeing black dots, Lance hit home, sheathed in him, smack dab against his prostate. Keith came, his head and back arching off the ground as cum shot out of his cock, over his stomach and chest in long stringy ropes.

His cock twitched and spilled into Keith, hips thrusting out his orgasm. He let Keith’s throat go as the final ebbs of his orgasm faded out. Finger marks littered Keith’s throat, the muscles contracting as he caught his breath.

“You good?”

“Mmm-hmmm…”

Keith was still a bit blissed out as Lance pulled out, panting as he sat up slightly. Lance shoved his cock back into his jeans and repeated the process on Keith. He held out the light jacket Lance had brought, thinking it might’ve rained, to Keith. He took it and put it on, zipping the jacket off to hide the bruises.

“Let’s go home and get cleaned up, hmm?”

“Yeah…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a quick PSA:
> 
> If I ever address something as 'cunt' or 'pussy' and it's two dudes screwing, I'm talking about their hole, kay? I'm sorry if there was any confusion in regards to that! I find it a better descriptor word.
> 
> Also it's my first time writing A/B/O, so hopefully I pulled the Alpha/Omega dynamic off well??

Day 2: 1/29

Prompts: In heat/dry humping/favorite AU

Pairing: Sheith

AU: A/B/O feat. Omega! Keith and Alpha! Shiro

* * *

 

“Shiro…”

He peeked over the laptop on his desk, looking towards the source of his name. Keith stood in the doorway, only in his boxers, with his skin slightly red with flush. He sat back in the chair, eying him up and down, noticing the hard-on he had.

“In heat, baby?”

He nodded, fingers spread across his thighs, a little whimper escaping his throat. Shiro closed the laptop, placing it off to the side and pushed the chair back, motioning for Keith to come here. He patted his lap as Keith cleared the desk, which the Omega climbed into his lap.

His arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck, his nose pressed against his scent gland. Shiro emitted the calming scent of laundry soap, of all things, and for a long while, everyone thought he was gonna present as  an Omega, or at the very least, a Beta. Imagine the surprise of soft scented, calm Shiro presenting as an Alpha.

Shiro pressed soft kisses to his neck, inhaling the smoky, almost sweet, scent Keith emitted. Unlike Shiro, everyone, including Keith, was sure he would present as an Alpha. He was hard-headed, stubborn, and determined to do what he wanted. Keith laid inside his family’s home for three days going through his first heat alone.

It came as quite a shock to everyone, including Keith.

Keith’s hips grinded against his, bringing Shiro out of his small trip down memory lane. His hands rested on each of Keith’s thighs, picking him up and setting him on the desk. He rolled his hips into Keith’s erection, his belt hitting right against the head. Keith groaned, his head tipping back, exposing his throat in submissive fashion.

“Mmm… Shiro… it burns…”

It always hurt in the beginning for Keith. He never fully recovered from riding his heat out alone, and this was the result of it. But Keith trusted Shiro to help, make it better. His mouth grazed over the mate mark on his shoulder, the one that claimed Keith as his.

His hips thrusted forward, and Keith mewled, his nails digging into Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro pulled the skin of his neck, sucking at it, hoping to leave a bruise. His hand slide down into Keith’s boxers, his fingers running around his pussy.

“ _Ah, Shiro_ —”

Fingers lubricated from Keith’s natural lubrication, he pushed them in, thrusting slowly as Shiro grinding against his Omega. Keith moaned, grinding back against Shiro, his nipples perked up with the sensations from Shiro and his heat.

“Shiro—Your cock—I _need_ it—”

His teeth sank around the mate mark, biting, and Keith gasped, goosebumps erupting over his skin as the reminding power of Shiro’s Alpha status filled Keith. Releasing him, he plucked Keith from the desk and spun him around, pressed against the desk.

He shoved his boxers down, trailing back up his body till they were pressed back to back. Shiro’s hand knotted in Keith’s hair, and he yanked his head back, his mouth pressed against Keith’s ear.

“ **You’re not allowed to come until I do**.”

The Alpha order sank in like a familiar weight, and Keith whined softly under the command. Shiro pressed a little kiss to the back of his neck before unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. Keith writhed on the desk, almost like he knew his Alpha’s cock was out and his mouth was watering for it.

He thrusted in, sliding in with ease. Keith cried out, feeling full, his nails scratching the desk, leaving gauges into the woods. Shiro loved the feel of being inside Keith, his tight walls squeezing and contracting around his cock.

The natural instinct to fuck, impregnate was a strong urge inside them both, and with a sharp thrust, the two fell into a tandem as old as time.

Breathless gasps escaped Keith as Shiro thrusted into him, his hands gripping his hips so tight that he was bound to have bruises on them afterwards. Shiro thrusted into him with reckless abandonment, Keith moaning with the thrusts, his head against the desk.

His walls contracted around Shiro’s cock, adjusting as with each thrust. Keith’s hand reached for Shiro’s, his fingers lacing with his. Shiro grunted, his hips slamming into Keith’s, making moans escape from Keith’s mouth as moonlight filtered into the room.

“Shiro— Shiro— God, cum in me, impregnate me please, please, _please_ —”

Keith’s begging brought his orgasm forward, and Shiro thrusted through it, cum spilling out. Keith moaned, writhing under him. Shiro pressed kisses to his shoulders and neck, the last echoes of his orgasm tapering off.

“You did so good babe. You can come now.”

Shiro wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking once, twice, before his sensitive cock gave out, cum spilling over Shiro’s hand. He held Keith through his orgasm, crying out and his walls clenching around Shiro’s cock still.

Keith’s legs turned to jelly once the last of his orgasm finished off. He didn’t worry about falling to the floor, since Shiro had a grip on him still, holding him up. Shiro turned him in his arms after pulling out, hugging his tired but sated body to him. Keith buried his face against Shiro’s scent gland, inhaling the laundry soap, bringing a sense of calm and sleepiness.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed, hmm?”

Keith only made a noise of half agreement as Shiro carried him, holding him like the whole world was in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: 1-30-19

Prompts: First time/size difference/in the bath or shower

Pairing: Klance

* * *

 

Hot water poured down on Keith, soaking his hair and dripping down his face. The door opened, letting some of the steam out, before clicking shut. Without a worry in the world, he slid open the glass door of the shower open, eying his boyfriend.

“Hey…”

Lance was midway out of his shirt, offering a soft smile as the fabric came over his head. He made quick work of his jeans and boxers, climbing into the shower after Keith. His fingers tangled in Lance’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before pressing kisses along his jaw.

Lance sighed softly, his hands on Keith’s waist. Keith’s fingers gripped his hair, tugging slightly, eliciting a groan from him, his nails digging into his sides slightly.

“You’re a little feistier then usual. Need me to suck you off?”

He shook his head, biting his lip between his teeth. Lance tilted his head at his boyfriend, wondering what was on his mind.

“I want you to, um, take my virginity.”

It ended out in a whisper, but Lance heard it, nonetheless. His fingers slipped under Keith’s chin, tipping his head back, so he could see him properly. His face was flushed, eyes wide. Lance’s thumb stroked his cheek lightly.

“I want to, but are _you_ sure? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Keith took his hand in his, pressing a kiss to his palm, violet eyes looking at him through his fingers. Lance was warm, and it had nothing to do with the water.

“Please. I want to. You’re the only person I’ve ever even _thought_ about giving my virginity to.”

He pulled Keith forward by his neck, kissing him. Turning themselves around so Keith’s back pressed against the plexiglass of the shower, Lance pressing kisses up his jaw to his ear, tongue sliding along the outer shell of his ear.

“Turn around…”

Keith did so, feeling Lance’s hand run on his back, tracing the dips and curves. It made him flush even further, his hands braced against the shower wall.

“Shit, I don’t—”

“On the back of the toilet…”

The door opened slightly, and Lance reached out, pushing the bottles around until he found the correct one and shut the door again. He let out a low chuckle, his free hand on his ass, thumb rubbing lightly.

“And how long, pray tell, have you  been hiding this in here?”

Lance pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s shoulder, popping the lid open with one hand. The squelch of lube was the only noise other than the water running. Keith barely stifled the gasp as he felt the cold gel at his entrance, alongside Lance’s fingers.

“You don’t have to be quiet, you know. How am I supposed to know what feels good and what doesn’t if you don’t make any noise?”

Keith moaned as the tips of Lance’s fingers pressed in. Lance stopped once he was in a little, giving Keith a chance to adjust.

“God, you’re tight, Keith. I can only imagine what my dick inside you will feel like.”

Keith moaned again, louder as Lance pushed in further, stopping after his knuckles were in. He pressed a soft kiss to Keith’s shoulder, his free hand kneading his hip.

“Still good there?”

“Yeah… Keep going.”

He pressed forward, littering Keith’s shoulders and upper back with kisses as Lance pressed in. Soft hisses escaped Keith as he adjusted, his body trying to get used to the feeling of something inside him.

“Babe, you should relax a bit. I can barely move.”

Keith breathed out, his hands pressed against the glass, willing his body to untense, relax. Lance’s fingers slid in the rest of the way, and Keith let out a soft moan, head tipping back.

“That’s better. Probably  feels better, too, hmm?”

Keith only nodded, wiggling a little bit in impatience when Lance wouldn’t move. He cocked a grin, chuckling.

“You’re so impatient. Let’s get you stretched out a bit, okay?”

Lance’s fingers moved inside him, and Keith let out a soft whine. Lance’s gentle but instant work of stretching him out was like heaven, one Keith didn’t want to leave. A low whimper escaped when he pulled out.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

He was more than sure he was ready. Lance pressed another kiss, one of the million, against his shoulder, one hand braced on the glass door, the other on top of Keith’s hand, their fingers linking together.

“I’m gonna go slow, okay? I’m bigger than you can take all at once, and I don’t want to hurt you, okay?”

Keith dropped a kiss onto the back of Lance’s hand, squeezing.

“I trust you.”

Lance squeezed a little more lube onto his hand, rubbing up and down his cock, to give himself some leeway. Resting his hands on Keith’s hips for a second, he lined up with Keith’s entrance, letting out a soft breath.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Lance slid in slowly, trying so hard to be gentle and listen for any hiss of pain. He continued, pressing onward. When Keith hissed slightly, Lance stopped, about a quarter of the way in, waiting for him to adjust to his size.

“Shit, Lance, _you’re huge_.”

“Is it too much?”

He shook his head, biting his lower lip. It was quiet, save for the sound of water falling down. Keith, somewhere in the back of mind, noted that their water bill was going to be ridiculous this month.

“No… Just not expecting it? I’d felt your erections before, but this— _this_ is new. You… You can keep going.”

“Just tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“I will.”

Lance resumed pressing in, listening for any shift in Keith’s breathing or even a sharp inhale of pain to indicate that he should stop. Lance stopped with only a couple of inches left and rubbed Keith’s back lightly.

“Babe, you’re tensing up again. I can’t go any further.”

Keith breathed out, focusing on the relaxation of his body, especially around Lance. He wiggled his hips a little bit, eliciting a sharp moan from Keith. Lance grinned, repeating the action.

“ _Lance_ —” Keith whined, his head falling forward against the glass.

“ _Please_.”

Lance pressed the rest of way in, Keith moaning. He felt so full, and because of Lance’s careful and gentle movements, it barely hurt. Lance rested both hands on the glass, pressing his lips to Keith’s temple.

“Ready?”

“ _Yes_ —”

Lance pushed his hips forward, a test thrust, and Keith mewled, his head falling back against Lance’s shoulder.

“ _Shit_ —Lance, more, harder, _please_ , _please_ , _please_ —”

“If it’s what you want, babe…”

“ _Please!_ ” He begged.

Lance pressed on his back so Keith bent forward a little, and pulled out a bit, before thrusting in again. Soon all that was heard was Keith’s moans, Lance’s panting, the sound of skin hitting skin and the water. Steamed fogged up the glass, except for where it was smeared by Keith’s hands.

Lance’s cock slid in and out easily, leaving Keith writhing from each thrust, each deliciously slap of skin. Lance’s hands pressing onto his hips, fucking him with restless abandonment, was his very undoing.

“I’m—coming—”

Lance picked up the pace as Keith cried out, fucking him through his orgasm. His own orgasm wasn’t too far behind, as he slammed into Keith’s ass again and again. Without a second thought, Lance turned Keith around, who nearly sobbed when he stopped, wrapping his legs around his waist. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Watch.”

Watching as Lance fucked him was erotic as fuck, and even though he’d come already, Keith could feel another orgasm building, much faster than the last one. Lance kept his gaze on Keith as he rammed himself into his boyfriend’s pretty virgin asshole.

He slammed home, fully sheathed in Keith, as the first waves of his orgasm broke free, hot cum spilling into Keith’s ass. Keith’s second orgasm ripped out of him, cum shooting out of him, hitting his stomach and chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head from the second orgasm, seeing stars.

Lance’s seed spilled out, his cock twitching as he unloaded into Keith, filling his hole to the brim. He wasn’t sure how he was standing still after the last of his orgasm had ebbed away. Keith seemed to be coming down to Earth, panting, completely spent but sated.

“God, Lance, that was so… _mind-blowing_.”

Lance cocked a grin.

“Glad to make it that good. Now, let’s clean up.”

As soon as Lance put Keith down, his back hit the wall, with Keith offering a sly look.

“Let’s, but _I_ take care of you first.”

Lance grinned, his hands threading through his boyfriend’s hair as he went down, ignoring the fact that the water had long since gone cold.

They had more important things to do, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check beginning notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's yesterday's Bottom Keith! Sorry about it being late.
> 
> Day 5 & day 6 will be done and up tomorrow afternoon?

Day 4: 1-31-19

Prompts: Sex toys/newlyweds/teasing

Pairing: Sheith

* * *

 

“ _Shiro_ —”

Shiro smiled softly as his husband gasped his name, pulling at the sheets, gold band reflecting the light of the moon. Keith looked so good like this under him, flushed and panting, sometimes incoherently begging for more.

“Yes, love?”

“You’re—such—a— _tease_ —”

With a knowing smirk, Shiro pressed the button on the remote in his hand. Keith let out a breathy moan, pre-cum dripping from his cock as the vibrator in him jerked to life, sending unfair amounts of pleasure through him.

“ _I’m_ a tease? That’s rich coming from you, walking around the apartment all day, naked. Knowing fully well that I had work to do and couldn’t do anything about it. That, my love, makes you the tease. So this only makes it fair.”

He stood, kneeling on the edge of the bed, his free hand running up and down Keith’s side, wrapping his hand around Keith’s hard on. His back arched off the bed at his touch, moaning out his name. Shiro ran his thumb over Keith’s slit, gathering the pre-cum on his fingers, rubbing up and down his shaft.

He stroked his length, bringing him close to orgasm, then stopped, letting it ebb away. He repeated the action again and again until Keith was sobbing, incoherently begging for release. He was so hard, cum dripping from his pretty little head.

“Fuck, Shiro, fuck, _please_ —”

“This could all be over if you say it or even say your safe word. Just say it and I’ll give you what you want.”

Keith sat up, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulder, pulling him close. Shiro quirked a brow, waiting.

“I’m sorry I was being a tease. Please, _please_ , let me cum.”

“Gladly.”

Shiro removed the vibrator from him, going down on his knees and taking Keith in his mouth. Keith mewled, fingers in Shiro’s hair, his mouth hot. He moved, going fast, knowing that it won’t be long before Keith comes.

“Ah—Shiro— _yes_ —I’m going to cum—”

Shiro picked up the pace, feeling the first bit of cum hit that back of his throat. He pressed to the base of Keith’s cock, as the first wave of Keith’s orgasm hit him, cum spurting out of his cock. Shiro swallowed every bit of it, as Keith’s nails dug into his scalp.

With a sated sigh, Keith fell back on the bed. Shiro pulled off, his hand rubbing Keith’s thigh.

“Lesson learned?”

Keith nodded, and Shiro smiled, pressing a kiss to his husband’s thigh, cleaning the rest of him up before they settled into bed, Keith’s back against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE
> 
> I WAS EXHAUSTED YESTERDAY AFTER WORKING A 7 AND A HALF HOUR SHIFT.
> 
> So here's yesterday's BKW prompts. I'll have today's done and up soonish? Might be short though, maybe. idk

Day 5: 2-1-19

Prompts: Drunk/back seat sex/double penetration

Pairing: Shklance

* * *

 

When Keith, Lance, and Shiro went out to get drunk, this is _not_ what he imagined would happen.

Shiro and Lance were arguing, slurring their words, over _him_. His gaze flickered back and forth between the two guys he’s been lusting after since freshman year of high school. Shiro was a junior, while Lance and Keith had been freshman.

“What if I want to fuck him?”

“He’s not jus’ yours, Lance. He’s fair game.”

Keith sat up, getting between the two arguing men. They both looked at him, wondering what he had to say to stop them.

“Guys— _hic_ —you don’t have to ‘ight over me. I have— _hic_ —a solution.”

“And what— _hic_ —might that— _hic_ —be?”

“You both could just fuck me.”

Lance and Shiro looked at each other, communicating silently, before offering a grin at each other. They were in agreement with Keith’s idea. Lance pulled Keith across his lap, Shiro closing in behind, the two of them squashing Keith between them.

“Let’s see how well that slutty hole of yours take us both, hmm?”

Clothes came off easily as they both stripped Keith, hands and mouths pressing against his skin. He writhed and moaned under their ministrations. Shiro pulled the lube out of the glovebox, information curtesy of Keith, and squirted some on his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together to spread the lube, he pressed his hand between Keith’s cheeks, spreading them slightly.

He pressed into Keith, who let out a soft whine. Lance, meanwhile, alternated between Keith’s nipples, tugging and pulling on one with nimble fingers, biting the other one and then alternating. He wiggled and rocked back against Shiro’s fingers, enjoying the attention he was getting from them both.

Too soon for Keith’s liking, Shiro’s fingers and Lance’s mouth were gone, forcing a loud whine out of him. The sound of zippers sliding down made him buzz in anticipation of what would come next from them both.

Shiro squirted lube into his hand, passing the bottle along to Lance, and rubbing it up and down his cock till he covered. Lance followed Shiro’s lead, tossing the bottle in the passenger seat. The heads of both cocks pressed against his hole, and his mouth watered, desperate to be fucked by these two hot-as-fuck guys.

Together, they each pressed in, slowly. Keith’s hole stretched around them both, and he moaned loudly at the tightness, head tossed back. The pain was biting, but it made it even hotter, have two cocks in him, stretching him to the point of pain.

“ _Shit_ —Lance—Shiro— _it feels so good_ —”

Their hips moved at the same time, and he cried out, pre-cum dripping out of his cock, onto Lance’s stomach. Lance’s hands held his hips, pounding into him from below, while Shiro locked his hand in his black hair, the other hand stroking his cock as he thrusted in and out of his hole in time with Lance.

Keith could feel their cocks move inside him, the friction of them rubbing against the sides and each other causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head from the pleasure. Steamed blocked out the windows, putting them in their own little world in the back seat of the car.

“Shit, Keith, your hole is so tight.”

“How does it feel to have both of us inside you? You’re such filthy whore, so needy, needing us both inside you.”

“It—it feels so good. I feel so full, so tight, and your cocks are fucking me _so_ good.”

Lance spread Keith’s cheeks apart, giving Shiro the view of both of their cocks thrusting in and out of Keith’s tight hole. Their cocks pumped in and out, rubbing against each other. Shiro’s balls hit Keith’s ass with each thrust, Lance’s following shortly after.

“Such a view, Keith. I wish you could see it.”

Lance’s hand smacked Keith’s ass, leaving a nice red imprint as his thrusts picked up speed, signaling that he was reaching his orgasm. Shiro’s hand left Keith’s cock, finding his waist as he picked up the pace, friction bringing his orgasm around.

Keith’s eyes rolled into the back of his head again as they slammed home inside him, their hot cum filling and mixing inside him, spilling out the sides of his abused hole, the best creampie his hole has ever gotten. His own orgasm peaked only seconds after, shooting all over Lance’s shirt and exposed stomach.

Lance’s nails left indents in his hips from the force of his orgasm, and Keith could feel bruises forming where Shiro’s hands squeezed his waist tight from their orgasms spilling out of them. All three collapsed on the back seat, legs like jelly and exhausted from the force of their orgasms.

They all get situated to sleep off their orgasms and the alcohol in their systems, all curled around each other in the back seat.

They all wake up hungover as fuck and covered in dry cum.

It was an interesting drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> check beginning notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Daddy kinks way too much...
> 
> Day 6, y'all!

Day 6: 2-2-19

Prompts: Daddy kink/lingerie/mindbreak

Pairing: Klance

* * *

 

“You look so pretty in the lingerie Daddy picked for you.”

His voice was soothing, as Keith shuddered under Daddy’s gaze. The skimpy lace was red, small and slightly sheer, giving the illusion of being see through, even though they weren’t. His fingers drifted along Keith’s jaw, catching his chin in his hand.

“On your knees.”

Keith dropped immediately, feeling the jarring pain as his knees hit the floor, keeping his gaze angled low, waiting for permission from Daddy to look up. His lower half walked into view, and he pressed his foot against Keith’s cock, rubbing and pressing down slightly.

His hands stayed at his sides, biting his lip so not to gasp. He did not have permission to make any sound and would keep it in as such. Daddy’s fingers hooked under his chin, thumb touching his lower lip slightly.

“Look up.”

Keith did as he was told, turning his head and gaze up, focusing on those blue eyes. Daddy offered a soft smile, a warm feeling filling Keith’s chest up. He loved that smile, knowing that it was only for him, and him _alone_. Keith never felt jealous when he smiled at others because he knew that was not his true smile. That was reserved for Keith.

“Was my baby boy good today?”

“Yes, daddy. I was so good today.”

Daddy pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before sitting down in the chair from the desk, pulling his sweats down till his hard cock sprung out, hard and throbbing, curved towards his stomach. Keith’s mouth watered at the sight, but he stayed were he was, determined to be good for Daddy.

“Since you were so good today, get Daddy all nice and wet so I can fuck your hole, baby boy.”

Keith slid forward on his knees, taking Daddy’s cock in his mouth, all the way to the hilt. Using his mouth and tongue, he moved up and down, pulling off to gathering spit in his mouth. Opening his mouth, he stuck his tongue out, letting the spit spill off his tongue and onto his cock. Keith returned to lathering Daddy’s cock up, his tongue sliding along the base of his cock.

Once satisfied that he was nice and wet, Keith pulled off, a trail of spit trailing down his chin. He waited patiently for the next instruction, wanting to be so good for him. He stood up then and motioned for him to stand.

Keith stood, waiting as his daddy dug through the drawer at the desk for a moment before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Daddy turned, holding a hand out, and Keith gave over his hands, eager to please. He locked one cuff in place, then pulled him towards the bedpost.

The cuff went around the post and locked around Keith’s other wrist. He was completely at Daddy’s mercy, had to take whatever Daddy did and gave to him. And there was no where else he’d rather be than ready to be abused and used.

His hands pulled Keith’s hips out a little, spreading his legs apart. His fingers touched the lace, pressing on his hole lightly, before grasping the fabric in his hands and tearing it all the way down so it fell off Keith easily, leaving him exposed.

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good, baby boy. Are you ready to be fucked senseless?”

“Yes, Daddy, I’ve been dreaming about your cock all day. Tasting it, touching, feeling it inside me—”

He entered Keith, slamming all the way in, and Keith bit back a moan, knowing that making a sound without permission would get him punished. He didn’t want Daddy to punish him by denying him an orgasm.

“Daddy wants to hear you, baby boy, scream Daddy’s name.”

He pulled out and slammed right back into Keith’s cunt. He cried out, head falling against the bedpost. He loved Daddy’s cock, loved how Daddy fucked him in oblivion. Keith’s head was yanked back, and he moaned at the bite of pain, Daddy’s hips slamming against him as he started to pound into his ass.

“Ah—Ah—Daddy—Your cock is so good—”

“You’re such a slut for Daddy’s cock—No one else’s cock could do it for you—”

Daddy’s hand swung up, smacking Keith’s left cheek, making it throb. Keith cried out again, louder, his head and back arched back, nipples hard from the roughness of Daddy’s touch. Keith loved it when Daddy was rough with him, treating him like a fuck toy, only there to satisfy Daddy.

“Only yours, Daddy—Only yours can do it for me—I’m such a slut for Daddy’s big cock—”

Daddy let Keith’s head go, grabbing his hips and pounding into him, skin slapping against skin, his balls hitting his ass as he pounded deep into his cunt. Keith could feel every ridge of his cock, so deep inside him. Fucking him like Daddy’s orgasm only mattered.

“ _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ —Use me, abuse me, please, please—I’m nothing but a fuck toy for you to empty your seed into—”

“That’s right, baby boy—You’re _my_ personal glory hole—No one else can use you like this unless I say so—Open your mouth—"

Daddy’s hand gripped his chin and Keith opened his mouth, allowing for three of his fingers inside, fucking his mouth. Keith moaned around them, as Daddy moved his hand to Keith’s shoulder, using it as leverage to fuck him faster, harder as his fingers fucked his mouth.

“That’s it, baby boy—Bet you wish my fingers were my cock—Fucking your throat—Shooting my seed down it—Bet you’d swallow it all like a meal—”

His fingers slid free of Keith’s mouth, leaving a trail of spit. Both hands wrapped around his throat, tight enough to feel like he was being choked. His back arched more with the position, Daddy’s cock shifting inside him.

“ _Oh, god, Daddy—Right there, right there— Oh my god, Daddy_ —”

Daddy’s cock was hitting his prostate _perfectly_ , perfectly aimed thrusts sending wave after wave through him. He was so blissed out with pleasure that he couldn’t form a coherent sentence anymore, just alternated between moaning and screaming ‘Daddy’. Keith was so close to hitting a mind break, he could feel it as his brain shut down and no longer registered the pain of Daddy’s hands pressing on his throat, cutting almost all of his air.

“ _Daddy_ —”

His screamed cut off with a sharp gurgle, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as stars exploded, his vision going white with the pleasure overload as Daddy’s cock slammed home against Keith’s prostate. Cum spurted out in droves, dripping down his walls and Daddy’s cock, spilling out the sides, down his ass and thighs.

He could hear Daddy panting as he came down, feeling so sated, so thoroughly _wrecked_ and _broken_. Daddy’s cock slid out, and more cum poured out and down his thighs. Daddy had creampie’d his ass, abused his hole, used him as a cum dumpster, and he loved it.

The cuffs came off, and it was the first time Keith only vaguely noticed the bit of blood on his wrists from the skin getting raw from the rubbing of the cuffs on his wrists. Daddy carried him to the bathroom and cleaned him up, treating the small wounds on his wrists and placing band aids on them. After cleaning him up, Daddy put him to bed, curled up beside him, holding him as he fell asleep, comfortable, sated and glad to be in his Daddy’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check beginning notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes Bottom Keith Week!
> 
> Sorry it's late lmao. I had work yesterday and I was dead on my feet by the time I got home.
> 
> But it's super long, so hopefully that makes up for it in more than one way??
> 
> Picture of costume at the end (if it'll let me place it lol)
> 
> (it wouldn't let me place the picture, but I got the link!)

Day 7: 2-3-19

Prompts: blowjob/webcam sex/cosplay|costume

Pairing: Sheith

* * *

 

Shiro set up the webcam, adjusting it here and there until he was satisfied with it’s position. Keith was in the bathroom, putting on his costume on. Shiro had picked it out himself a couple weeks ago and was delighted when Keith agreed to doing this.

He was always willing to try anything once, extremely open-minded. If he didn’t like it, he’d make his discomfort known. And Shiro always took Keith’s comfort seriously. Their relationship would not work if he didn’t. It wouldn’t work if Keith didn’t make his discomfort known either.

The bathroom door opened and Keith stepped out, flushed slightly. The short yellow skirt barely covered his cock, which is a sight Shiro enjoyed to see. Blue fishnets were hooked to the garter belt above the skirt. The top, normally meant to fit around breasts, surprisingly fit around Keith’s chest. He even had the little steward hat on.

“You didn’t have to wear the hat, babe.”

“Figured I’d put the whole outfit on, for the purpose of accuracy?”

Shiro chuckled, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to his neck, nuzzling his lover’s throat. Keith sighed softly at the contact.

“You look good in it.” He said, giving Keith’s ass a squeeze.

Shiro kissed his neck one more time, then went to check the camera again, make sure it was connected. Keith wondered into the frame, and Shiro bit his lip for a moment before standing up straight again. Keith tugged at the skirt, adjusting it a little bit.

“Hey, babe, mind kneeling on the floor for a second? I want to make sure the camera can see you if you’re kneeling.”

Keith did, thighs spread to give him the leverage to sit properly in the skirt. Shiro looked over the camera and was satisfied with the view. Pressing a few buttons, he set the timer for ten seconds but didn’t press start yet.

He joined Keith, his hand cupping his face. Keith leaned into it, his eyes closing as Shiro’s thumb stroked his cheek. Shiro loved the sight of Keith on his knees. It was his position to have him in, after all. His hand slid under his chin, tilting his head up. Keith’s eyes opened, violet staring back at him.

“Safe word?”

“Red.”

“And if you’re gagged or can’t speak?”

“Three fingers.”

“Good.”

Shiro left Keith’s side and pressed start, the numbers ticking down. His fingers trailed over Keith’s jaw, tilting his head towards the right, as the timer hit five seconds with a beep. Keith’s hands slid up Shiro’s thighs, his destination and goal clear in his eyes.

His hands undid his belt as the red light clicked on, recording. He ignored the camera, popping the button and unzipping the zipper. He cocked a grin up at Shiro, who hadn’t worn as boxers, and pulled him out, hard and stiff already. Keith licked his lips before biting down on his bottom lip.

Shiro’s hand pressed against the back of Keith’s head as he delved forward, sliding his tongue from the base of his cock to the head, licking a couple beads of pre-cum off. He let out a moan, his fingers threading through his hair and closing around tight. Keith took the tip in his mouth and made swift work of taking him to the hilt, gagging a little at the end.

Keith pulled back and went down again, head bobbing up and down as he picked up the pace. Shiro’s head tipped back, moaning loudly as his warm and wet mouth wrapped around his cock, taking him to the back of his throat again and again. He had to resist the urge to thrust into his throat. His thighs were shaking from the effort.

Keith seemed to sense that and pulled off completely, his gaze upturned towards Shiro. He was panting, a mess, and Keith loved the sight of him falling apart from Keith’s mouth.

“Fuck my throat, Shiro.”

He let out a soft groan at the words, silent thanking the Gods above for this opportunity. After asking him silently with his eyes if it was okay, and Keith nodding, did Shiro proceed. His hands knotted into Keith’s hair, pressing the tip of his cock against Keith’s lips.

His mouth opened easily and Shiro pushed in, all the way into Keith’s throat. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t hold up three fingers and Shiro took that as a good sign. He pulled out a bit and thrusted back in, Keith making a slight gagging noise.

Shiro’s hips pistoned into Keith’s mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Keith’s throat, making him gag slightly every time. The pain felt good, if the pre-cum dripping from Keith’s cock was any indication of that.

“I’m gonna come—”

Shiro didn’t have a chance to pull out of Keith’s mouth before the first wave of his orgasm hit. His cock hit home inside Keith’s throat, cum spurting out. Keith’s throat contracted around his cock as he swallowed, his gaze on Shiro’s the entire time.

Once it finished, he pulled out, a trail of spit and cum following, dripping back onto Keith’s chin. Without looking away, Keith’s tongue licked it off, visibly swallowing again. Casually smiling, he ran one finger down Shiro’s cock, gathering spit and cum on it, and licking it off.

He had a gleam of defiance in his gaze the whole time and it made Shiro hard again.

“Hard already? Does the idea of me licking your cock clean turn you on?”

He pulled Keith’s hair, who let out a soft gasp, pupils blown at the fresh wave of pain.

“Bed, now. Head down, ass.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

Keith climbed onto the bed, pressing his head down onto the sheets, ass in the air, waiting patiently. The bed dipped, creaking as Shiro shifted behind him. Two hands spread his ass exposing his hole. And then Shiro’s mouth was on him, eating him out like he was his favorite meal on this planet.

“Fuck—Aah— _Shiro_ —”

It gave Shiro a thrill as Keith moaned his name, hands gripping at the sheets. He enjoyed the wanton sounds, high and needy, that came out of Keith’s mouth. The breathy gasps and low moans make Shiro hard, stiff and the need to fuck his lover’s pretty hole grow.

“Shiro—Shiro—Fuck me please—I need your cock inside me—”

Shiro wasted no more time, lining himself up with Keith’s hole, and thrusted in, all the way to the hilt. Keith cried out, his hands splaying across the sheets, fingers flexing as they closed around the fabric, twisting them this way and that way.

Shiro’s hands found his hips as he starting thrusting into Keith, grip bruising, determined to leave a mark on Keith’s skin. His hips snapped into Keith’s with abandonment, balls hitting with each thrust, Keith writhing under him.

“Aah—Shiro—Wreck me—I love when you abuse my holes—”

Keith could feel every inch of Shiro’s cock inside him, every ridge, the tip just barely brushing his prostate. It made him weep every time Shiro came close to hitting it. Almost like he was initially denying him.

Shiro was close, and knew Keith was, too. But he wanted to see his face as he came, as Shiro filled his ass with his seed. With easy, simple movements, He flipped Keith onto his back. The shift in position allowed Shiro to get deeper inside Keith.

Keith’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when Shiro’s cock hit his prostate the first time. Shiro’s arms slide up under his legs, holding them up and apart as he pistoned in and out of him, hitting home every time. He could feel his orgasm building quickly and knew it wouldn’t be long. He didn’t even realize he was incoherently rambling from the moment Shiro’s cock hit his prostate.

“Fuck—Fuck—Fuck—Right there, right there, right there—Shiro, Shiro, _Shiro_ —"

“Keith—I’m coming—”

“Come inside me, Shiro—Fill me up—”

Shiro’s cock slammed against Keith’s prostate, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Shiro’s cum shot into him, hot against him. Cum spurted out onto Keith’s stomach and chest as his back arched off the bed.

Their orgasms tapered off and they both didn’t move for a few minutes, catching their breath. Shiro pulled out of Keith, watching the cum spill from his hole before walking over to the computer and stopping the recording. He saved it under the file name Stewardess and turned off the camera.

He walked back over to Keith, running his hand through his hair.

“You did great, babe. Let’s go take a bath, hmm?”

Keith, exhausted, nodded and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck as he carried him into the bathroom.

All in all, a good night.

* * *

 

[Keith's costume](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Px5pOXXXXXa.XXXXq6xXFXXXO/FGirl-Cosplay-Costume-Sexy-Halloween-Costumes-for-Women-One-Size-Stewardess-Lingerie-Costume-FG30882.jpg_640x640.jpg)


End file.
